


Parmaqqay

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если хозяйка дома Мартока провела свадебную церемонию, это еще не означает, что Джадзии не придется периодически доказывать, свое право быть parmaqqay Ворфа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parmaqqay

**Author's Note:**

> Parmaqqay (клингонский) [пармаккай] — возлюбленный/ая, романтический партнер.  
> Меклет (клингонский) [Mek’leth]- короткий клингонский меч. Он состоит из короткого толстого изогнутого лезвия с металлическим эфесом, параллельным задней части лезвия.  
> Батлет (клингонский) [Bat’leth]- длинный изогнутый клингонский меч.  
> Стовокор – клингонский «рай».

Меклеты лежали в крохотных ладонях Джадзии как влитые. Обмануться было легко — за внешней миниатюрностью девушки скрывалась крепкая хватка и опыт, который не у каждого клингонского генерала будет.  
  
Ворф поймал себя на мысли, что залюбовался Джадзией и совсем забыл про стакан сливового сока, что держал в руке. Нахмурив брови, возвращая своему лицу суровое выражение, коммандер отхлебнул из стакана и вновь посмотрел на Дакс.  
  
Джадзия стояла посреди бара Кварка с меклетами в руках, сойдясь в спонтанном поединке с клингонкой. Супруга генерала Мартока никак не могла успокоиться и периодически присылала на станцию клингонок, чтобы проверить, не потеряла ли бдительность новая дочь дома Мартока.  
  
Очередная клингонка была на целую голову выше Джадзии и в данный момент вертела в руках батлет, пытаясь, видимо, напугать Дакс. Они кружили по бару уже некоторое время, изрядно напугав посетителей и сломав пару стульев. За исключением Ворфа, что сидел на барном стуле, попивая сок, и Морна, которого с его излюбленного места никакими силами не сдвинуть, в баре было еще несколько зевак, которые решили понаблюдать за поединком.  
  
Ах да, еще Кварк. Ференги нетерпеливо косился на дверь, гадая, куда подевался Одо, когда так нужен. Владелец бара вздрагивал от каждого движения сделанного возле мебели и вздыхал, когда очередной стул становился жертвой батлета.  
  
— Коммандер, может вы что-нибудь сделаете? — помявшись возле Ворфа, осторожно спросил Кварк. — Просто, это небольшое разногласие лейтенанта и…  
  
Ференги замолчал на середине предложения, так как клингон повернул голову в его сторону, оторвавшись от наблюдения за поединком и как-то серьезно посмотрел на Кварка.  
  
— Это было всего лишь предложение, коммандер, если вы с ним не согласны, я думаю, мы всегда можем договориться, — протараторил Кварк, активно жестикулируя. Ворф изобразил на своем лице что-то вроде улыбки и повернулся досматривать поединок.  
  
Ворф мог вмешаться еще в самом начале, когда вошедшая в бар клингонка высказала в адрес Дакс все известные клингонские ругательства, заявив, что из-за такой «невестки» дом Мартока обесчещен и не видать ему Стовокора.  
  
Ворф хотел, было, ответить ей, привести аргументы и факты, свидетельствующие, что, если глава дома Мартока одобрил их союз, значит возмущения этой «дамы», как минимум, неуместны. В общем, он хотел поступить, как и учили его в Звездном Флоте на уроках дипломатии.  
  
— Что ты там шепчешь себе под нос? — не дав Ворфу даже оформить ответ, опередила мужа Джадзия, обратившись к обидчице. Она вышла вперед, как бы всем своим видом показывая, что сама в состоянии ответить на оскорбление.  
  
Естественно, коммандер хотел остановить ее, но Дакс посмотрела на него своим фирменным взглядом означающим «сейчас будет по-настоящему весело — я не могу пропустить это», и Ворф понял, что ему в этот раз уготована роль зрителя.  
  
И вот сейчас, практически доведя Кварка до инфаркта (если он вообще бывает у ференги) Джадзия и ее не представившаяся обидчица продолжали кружить по бару, обмениваясь любезностями на клингонском. Периодически батлет встречался с меклетами или мебелью бара, поскольку Дакс оказалась проворнее своего противника. Она играючи уворачивалась почти от всех атак клингонки и, судя по всему, девушка просто-напросто играла со своей противницей, надеясь ее  измотать.  
  
В конце концов, Джадзии надоело все это действо, и одним ловким движением она выбила батлет из рук клингонки, и, когда та, потеряв равновесие, упала на колени, Дакс приставила к ее горлу лезвие меклета.  
  
— Мне кажется, мы разрешили все наши споры относительно того, гожусь ли я в жены сыну дома Мартока или нет? — лейтенант отошла от удивленной клингонки и убрала с лица выбившуюся из прически прядь.  
— По меркам триллов ты, может, и годишься, — процедила клингонка сквозь зубы, не скрывая своей злости из-за поражения, — но настоящий клингон ищет не ту, что может стать хорошей женой. Он ищет свою _parmaqqay_ , которая сможет с честью нести имя его дома и будет достойна попасть в Стовокор.  
  
Дакс обезоруживающе улыбнулась, посмотрев на Ворфа и тут же ответила:  
— Мне кажется, это ему решать, нашел ли он ее, — лейтенант бросила меклеты на пол и, протянув руку клингонке, предложила помочь встать. Удивительно, но та приняла помощь. Она встала, огляделась и, кивнув на Ворфа, сказала:  
— Он позволил тебе сражаться за свою честь, — констатировала она. — Он уважает тебя, Джадзия Дакс. Не будь ты его _parmaqqay_ , он бы не стал этого делать.  
  
Клингонка подняла с пола батлет и молча покинула бар. Проводив её взглядом, Дакс вздохнула и подняла меклеты.  
  
— Она ведь права? — спросила Джадзия у мужа, когда тот подошел к ней, наконец-то, допив свой сливовый сок.  
— Насчет чего? — переспросил коммандер.  
— Насчет уважения и того, что не будь я твоей _parmaqqay_ , ты бы не позволил мне самой защищать свою честь?  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, лейтенант, — ответил Ворф, а Джадзия улыбнулась, понимая, что все-таки сумела привить своему _parmaqqay_ хоть намек на чувство юмора. Она обхватила его за плечо и, чмокнув в щеку, добавила:  
— Думаю, нам стоит зайти к Баширу.  Кажется, я потянула мышцу, — Дакс театрально поморщилась, и Ворф, сделав испуганное лицо, на второй сверхсветовой потащил ее в лазарет.  
  
Когда они покинули пострадавший от поединка бар, Кварк посмотрел на, все еще сидевшего на своем месте, Морна. Не найдя ни капли участия на лице «своего самого постоянного посетителя» ференги вздохнул и возмутился:  
  
— Вот что бывает, когда женщинам позволяют носить одежду и дают равные с мужчинами права!


End file.
